1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp mending operation control method for detecting a breakage position of a warp on a warp line and for operating a corresponding warp mending device, and an apparatus for carrying out the control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed various methods for mending a warp on a warp line. These methods are however applicable to a specific breakage position on the warp line but not applicable to any breakage position on the warp line whereby there exists a position where the broken warp can not be mended.
For full automation of the warp mending operation, it is necessary to divide the warp line in the direction of the warps into appropriate sections and to provide mending devices corresponding to each section. When one of the mending devices is actuated, the section where a warp is broken is to be specified in the direction of the warps.